


SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP26 "Long Live The King Part 2"

by Adora20200



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Bow - Freeform, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Multi, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), SHERA Season 6, She-ra - Freeform, Shera - Freeform, Shera season 7, adora - Freeform, catra - Freeform, glimmer - Freeform, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200
Summary: Season 7 will start next week
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP26 "Long Live The King Part 2"

SHE-RA  
Season 6  
“Long Live the King Part 2”

“Are you sure you want to do this; we won’t have much power left” Mara said.

“I can’t leave them like this even if they kidnaped me, they were following orders. I would have done the same if I were still working for the Horde” Adora thought. 

“Very well the use of our healing power will only leave enough power left for two maybe three time stops if you don’t use your sword’s transformation power” Mara finished.

“Got it” Adora thought as she began floating wandering if Adam was going to attack but he just stood there with a smirk.

"Adora if what he said is true about that being the Sword of Power it means he is what we call He-Man” Mara said.

"He-Man?" Adora thought.

"Yes, I have only ever seen this transformation once by my former king.....King Greyskull himself" Mara said.

Adora's eyes went wide "You mean the King who made the Heart of Etheria the one your order was named after?????" Adora thought.

"The very same.......Adora I don't know if we can win" Mara said.

“Go ahead I won’t attack” Adam said sticking his sword in the crystal in the ground.

Adora had to take him at his word and closed her eyes letting go of sword as it floated in front of her. Her arms extending far from her body to her right and left. Adora concentrated on Chloe first healing the wound to her stomach and using most of her power on that. After Adora had finished with Chloe she concentrated on Leyla’s deformed face repairing the bones and her nose. Leyla’s face molded back to its original form; blood stained her face but otherwise she looked as good as new. 

Adora fell out of the air barely landing on her feet and panting hard unable to stand till she caught her breath she fell to her knees using her sword to hold her up. 

“Mara what’s happening?” Adora thought.

“I have no idea it’s like your power and now my power is getting blocked from you” Mara said.

“Oh, my looks like you won’t be much of a fight” Adam said picking up his sword. “Honestly, I am even surprised you were able to transform given your condition”.

“Condition?” Adora asked.

“I shall explain later It has to do with our ally in Etheria” Adam said.

“Ally in Etheria?” Adora asked.

“Enough talk sister” Adam said as he with such speed he lunged at Adora. Clank........... Adora blocked Adam’s strike with her sword locking the Sword of Protection and Power together. White and yellow sparks emitted from the two swords as they touched. Adora put up her other hand for a time stop but before she could Adam grabbed her hand and threw her across the room. Adora landed on her feet but Adam was quick and jumped after her causing Adora to block with both hands holding her sword. Adam’s speed and strength were incredible that Adora could barely keep up and every time she blocked she felt like her arms were going to fall off. 

“What’s the matter feeling a bit weak?” Adam teased as he kicked Adora in the stomach pushing her back.

Adora coughed trying to get her breath back when Adam grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up off her feet chocking her. Adora could not breath but quickly slashed at Adam’s face causing him to drop her to her knees. 

“Wow you actually got me” Adam said as blood dripped down from the shallow cut on his cheek.

Adora grasped for air as she changed her sword to a lance and tried to cut Adam’s legs off, but he jumped over it and used the opportunity to knee Adora in the face. Adora hit the crystal wall beside Glimmer hard. 

“Adora!’ Glimmer yelled as she was about to help Adora up, but Lilly’s whip wrapped around her. “Let’s not interrupt the family reunion” Lilly teased holding the other end of her whip. 

Adora could hardly stand as Adam waited for her to get ready. Adora took a deep breath and charged Adam right before putting up her hand for a time stop but to Adora’s surprise Adam did not slow down as he easily parred Adora’s attack almost knocking her sword out of her hand. Adora attempted to backflip away only to get her sword hand’s wrist grabbed. Adam squeezed her wrist so hard that Adora let go of her sword and he lifted Adora off the ground.

“Let go!” Adora screamed as she put her other hand out for another time stop. As soon as she tried to use her power Adora transformed back into her usual form. 

“I’m sorry we are out of power” Mara said in Adora’s head. 

Adora eyes went wide as Adam just smiled at her. “Don’t be afraid like I said I am not going to kill my own sister but its time you surrendered”. 

…………………………………..

Twelve Years Earlier 

Adam had successfully snuck away from the orphanage while Mindy and the other caretakers were rounding up the children for lunch. Adam found the place where he first saw the Sorceress in the forest and sat under a tree by the dirt road while he waited for her.

“Hello young prince” Her voice echoed in his head as she appeared before him. 

“Hi!” Adam said standing up excited.

“Follow me” The Sorceress said with a smile.

Adam quickly followed as she floated deeper into the forest for what seemed to him like hours.

“Are we almost there yet?” Adam Asked.

“Soon my knight soon” The Sorceress said sweetly as they continued through the forest.

“Wow” Adam said as he saw a massive castle in the shape of a skull with four massive towers two on each side. 

“Yes, this is where I live” The Sorceress said.

“Really” Its almost as big as where my parents live!” Adam said.

“Well this place is yours too unlike your parents place” The Sorceress said.

Adam’s eyes went wide with shock and excitement “Really!....but why” Adam asked.

“Because your ancestor King Greyskull use to rule all Eternia from here and it was when our kingdom was at its best” The Sorceress said with a smile. “We are at the edge of greatness…… Someday you will lead us to that greatness.

…………………………………….

Present

Adora kept on struggling to get her wrist out of Adam’s grip but it was useless without being SHE-RA.

“Just surrender” Adam said with a smile.

“Never” Adora said back calling her sword back to her “For the honor………” Adora was slammed to the ground.

“Err” Adora groaned as she was then pulled up again her leg bent oddly as Adora was sure she felt bone break.

“Don’t make do that again” Adam said.

Adora winced at the pain from her left leg but managed to give a death glare back at Adam before saying "What baby brother cant except the word no".

“You are really everything I hoped you be” Adam said.

“And your nothing like I hoped you would be” Adora shot back.

“You will see my way of things in time…… What?” Adam’s arm began to freeze over. Adam quickly dropped Adora smashing the ice of his arm with the hilt of his sword. Adora fell softly on a soft pile of snow which moved her next to Glimmer and Entrapta. Glimmer was now freed as Lilly pulled her whip back looking for the attacker. 

“Anastasia?” Adam asked looking around.

“At your service King Adam” Anastasia said appearing from tornado of snow as it disappeared, she gave Adam a curtsey. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Adam asked.

“Well I will be taking the Champion of the goddess and her friends now” Anastasia said with a smile.

“You would betray me?” Adam asked shocked.

“I am not, I never said I was on your side I said I would help you become king and now that you have claimed your father’s crown, I fulfilled that goal” Anastasia said. “In short I work for the goddess herself and as Adora is her champion I must prepare her to defeat you and your master once and for all” Anastasia said.

Lilly and Megan were about to charge her when Adam put up his hand to stop them. “You work for the goddess huh, so she has broken her own rule and meddled with the timeline after all!” Adam said.

“She has but only after your master changed it first” Anastasia said. “In another time you were a great protector of all that was good, a master of the universe as it were. In the Sorceress quest for revenge against the goddess she has changed time and space to mold you into her champion” Anastasia said.

“She already told me why she changed the past, its to save us all from the fate ahead” Adam said.

“The best lies are always sprinkled with a little bit of truth; it is true that darkness is coming for us all. You were chosen by the goddess to wield the Sword of Power and Adora chosen to wield the true Sword of Protection to fight this darkness not join it” Anastasia said. 

“I am on the right side I will save the world the goddess is the cause of the darkness” Adam said.

“Is that what your master told you?” Anastasia chided. 

“You have been lied too Anastasia” Adam said.

“Is that so Adam, I think its you who have been misled” Anastasia said sweetly. “Crystal poisoning is how you been blocking the princesses true power yes?” Anastasia asked. 

“How?” Adam asked.

“I see the Sorceresses felt like she needed to cheat for you to win” Anastasia said. 

“Well the plan was for Adora to join us, if we were to fight for real, I would prevail” Adam said. “

“Would you now? All in hope of killing the goddess?” Anastasia asked.

“Yes, and thus we will save the world” Adam said.

“Wrong” Anastasia said as the floor underneath them turned to ice. “I am sorry to inform you I am here to declare war on you. Here is a message from the creator of the world that spawned you and the Sorceress, you will have your battle with Adora someday on equal terms. Now that time has split so much nether the goddess, nor the Sorceress can see the final outcome. Now let me put this in terms you can understand since you like games I am sure your mother showed you a game from her home planet called chess” Anastasia said. 

Adam gave Anastasia a murderous grin “You will die for this”.

“Stepped on a sore spot did I, well anyway I must gather our allies to fight you and the darkness in the cosmic chess game between the goddess and Sorceresses which is being played as we speak. Since the Sorceress has gathered her knight and pawns it's only fair we get the chance to do the same. The fabled He-Man verses the True SHE-RA will come to pass someday and that very battle will determine whether darkness will overtake us all but until that day King Adam I bid you farewell” Anastasia said. Anastasia gave Adam another curtsey as herself, Adora and the others including Chloe and Leyla fell through the floor of ice. 

Adam transformed into his normal form his right cheek still bloody from where Adora had cut him. “Keldor prepare the research we need to find out where the goddess might be hiding, I am sure she was on Etheria at one point since Adora was trapped there” Adam said taking a seat on his throne. “Lilly and Megan bring all the SHE-RA’s in for a meeting we will see who will stand with us and who will be executed. Put kill orders for Chloe and Layla but not Adora or Glimmer I want them captured and brought to me all the other intruders kill orders as well” Adam finished.

Lilly, Megan and Keldor gave their new King a bow before they walked out of the throne room. Keldor could not help but smile If the goddess and Sorceresses were too preoccupied with each other it would leave them vulnerable for when he would eventually make his move. 

To be Continued in SEASON 7


End file.
